


Трое в джипе, или Туда и обратно

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)В погоне за миражом мы что-то теряем и что-то находим.





	Трое в джипе, или Туда и обратно

«Наверное, со стороны мы смотримся странно», – думает Рэд.  
И правда, подозрительная компания: сам Рэд, долговязый, нескладный и сутулый, в видавшей виды армейской куртке и линялых джинсах, Аманда, стильная деловая леди (босоножки от Prada, выше босоножек все также соответствует стандарту качества), и Бон, о котором нельзя сказать ничего конкретного, кроме того, что он – теллиок.  
До этого дня Рэд никогда не встречал теллиоков лично. По телеку, конечно, видел сто раз: еще пару лет назад о них наперебой вещали все каналы. Новая неведомая раса, непонятно откуда взявшаяся – то ли из космоса, то ли из-под земли, то ли со дна океана. Черт их разберет. Главное, что не проявляют агрессию. По крайней мере, пока не проявляют. Но Рэд оптимист, он склонен верить в лучшее.  
Сам он к обществу теллиока относится спокойно, а вот Аманда, кажется, страдает скрытой ксенофобией: каждый раз, когда Бон невзначай задевает ее руку бархатистой ложноножкой, она морщится и чуть отодвигается. Рэд думает, что, возможно, теллиок делает это нарочно. В любом случае, Аманду никто не тащил за их столик, она подошла сама, хотя свободных мест в баре – валом.  
«Аманда Кешью, – представилась она, протягивая Рэду узкую холеную ладонь. – Как орешек».  
Рэд подумал, что она произносит это каждый раз. От частого употребления слова истрепались, и теперь не разобрать, шутка это, попытка объяснить собеседнику, как правильно писать ее фамилию, или равнодушная констатация факта.  
«Рэдклифф Донован, – ответил он, пожимая предложенную руку. – Хотите присоединиться к нам?»  
«Если позволите», – произнесла Аманда светским тоном, присела к столу и только тут соизволила обратить внимание на Бона.  
«О, привет», – бросила она как бы между прочим.  
Наверное, тогда-то он и обиделся. Если теллиоки умеют обижаться, конечно.

– Так кем ты работаешь? – спрашивает Аманда, закуривая очередную сигарету. На «ты» они все перешли еще пару кружек пива назад, и Рэд уже притерпелся к тому, что Бон пьет, опрокидывая кружку на себя и впитывая жидкость всей своей поверхностью, что Аманда рассыпает сухарики по столу. Но количество выкуренных ею сигарет бесит его все сильнее. Как она еще не задохнулась?  
– Я художник, – говорит он, морщась и разгоняя дымовую завесу рукой. – Немножко художник, немножко философ... О, черт, Аманда, ну хотя бы не мне в лицо!  
– Извини, – говорит она, и выпускает струю дыма в сторону Бона. Теллиок на секунду становится бледно-зеленого цвета, затем возвращается к обычному серому. – Так какого же черта тебе нужно в этой дыре, Рембрант?  
«Сказать или нет?» – думает Рэд, и решает, что нет, не стоит. Не ее собачье дело.  
– Ищу вдохновения, – произносит он туманно, и смотрит ей в глаза.  
Аманда улыбается. Хищная акулья усмешка, из разряда «мальчик-не-пудри-мне-мозги». У Аманды модельная стрижка (короткие, почти под мальчика, темные волосы), обалденно длинные ноги, небольшая грудь, ярко-зеленые глаза и тонкие губы. По всем параметрам она уже давно должна была вскружить Рэду голову, но он слишком не любит акул.  
– А ты? – спрашивает он, глядя в зеленые, прищуренные из-за дыма глаза. – Чем занимаешься?  
– О, – откликается Аманда беззаботно, – всем понемногу. Разными вещами.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – подает голос Бон. Точнее, не голос: теллиок общается телепатически. Честно говоря, Рэд сомневается, что у него вообще есть рот, голосовые связки и все остальное.  
– Ты на что намекаешь? – Аманда резко разворачивается к новому собеседнику и тут же теряет весь запал: не слишком удобно сверлить взглядом существо, у которого нет глаз.  
– Не имел в виду ничего оскорбительного, – сообщает Бон вежливым тоном. – Я предположил, что такая деятельная особа способна на многое.  
Аманда смотри так, словно собирается разорвать теллиока надвое, но тут им снова приносят пиво, Аманда тянет из пачки еще одну сигарету, Рэд просит ее не дымить, Бон неожиданно предлагает выдыхать дым в его сторону, потому что «от этого возникают любопытные ощущения», Аманда хрипло смеется и обещает «накурить его по полной программе». И внезапно все становится почти хорошо, по крайней мере, Рэду весело и комфортно, и когда он еще через два часа отправляется, пошатываясь, в свою гостиницу, на душе у него легко, а в голове пусто. Учитывая количество выпитого, последнее неудивительно.  
Проснувшись за полчаса до рассвета, Рэд впервые видит золотистое сияние. Он вскакивает, на ходу одевается, хватает ключи от джипа и мчится по автостраде прочь из городка, туда, где над полем возвышается исполинская золотая арка. Когда до нее остается не больше мили, арка неожиданно исчезает, растворяется в воздухе, как мираж. Рэд тормозит, выходит из машины и смотрит в ту сторону, где только что было Восьмое чудо света, как называют его газетчики. Еще через минуту сзади слышится пронзительный визг тормозов, Аманда выскакивает из своего опеля, в два шага оказывается рядом с Рэдом, хватает его за отвороты куртки и ощутимо встряхивает.  
– Ах ты мудила, – говорит Аманда, задыхаясь от злости. – Я так и знала! Художник, да? Философ, мать твою?  
Рэд стоит столбом и ничего не предпринимает, ошарашенный ее внезапной атакой. Затем справа мелькает что-то большое и серое, Бон пикирует на капот джипа и произносит светским тоном:  
– Какая приятная встреча.  
И тут все встает на свои места. Аманда, тоже поняв это, отпускает Рэда, отступает на шаг и лезет в карман за сигаретами.

– Ладно, – говорит Аманда, – знакомство, дубль два, теперь все по-честному.  
Другой городок, другой дешевый полутемный бар, но в остальном все так же, как вчера. Разве что Аманда больше не дергается, когда Бон случайно (или не случайно?) до нее дотрагивается.  
Рэд кивает. Он хочет, чтобы Аманда начала первая.  
– Я репортер. «Нью-Йорк пост», – говорит она, сбивая пепел в блюдце, которое Бон, выпустив ложноножку, заботливо пододвигает поближе. – Проишествия, скандальные события, сенсации.  
– Ясно, – говорит Рэд. Вообще-то он догадался еще там, на трассе, когда она приняла его за конкурента и пыталась вытрясти из него душу.  
– Ты? – Взгляд у Аманды цепкий, но усталый; сегодня она не похожа на акулу и нравится Рэду куда больше.  
– А я действительно художник, – говорит он. – Художник и философ. Но деньги мне платят только за первое, так что философа можно опустить.  
– Брехло. – Аманда щурится, отворачивается и выпускает дым через ноздри. Бон придвигается к ней поближе, одна сторона его тела слегка зеленеет. – На кой черт она тебе нужна тогда?  
– А сама не догадаешься? – спрашивает Рэд.  
– Хочешь ее намалевать?  
– О, сколько снисходительности, мисс Сенсация! Я, конечно, могу подождать, пока ты доберешься до нее и снимешь на свой крутейший фотоаппарат, но знаешь, я бы предпочел...  
– Друзья! – перебивает Бон взволнованно. – Друзья, не надо ссориться!  
– Заткнись и выпей, – говорит Аманда, выворачивая на Бона полную кружку пива.  
Рэд смеется, и Аманда, подняв на него взгляд, тоже не может сдержать улыбку.  
– Я сфотографирую, ты намалюешь, и все будут довольны, – говорит она.  
– Надо еще узнать, что с ней хочет делать Бон, – напоминает Рэд.  
– О, ничего особенного, друзья. Аманда, ты будешь еще курить?  
– Наркоман! – ухмыляется Аманда. – Пассивный.  
– Зато меня, в отличие от Рэда, не раздражает твоя привычка, – замечает Бон философски.  
– Придурки, – качает головой Рэд.  
Но на самом деле они ему нравятся.

В следующий раз арка появляется около трех ночи, и Аманда врывается в комнату Рэда без стука.  
– Вставай! – орет она с порога, нисколько не заботясь о том, что перебудит всю гостиницу. – Бегом, ключи от джипа, я пока прогрею мотор.  
– Бон где? – Рэд запрыгивает на пассажирское сиденье, одновременно пытаясь завязать шнурок и попасть правой рукой в рукав куртки.  
– Не волнуйся, Рэд, я здесь, – доносится сверху.  
Рэд задирает голову. Бон распластался по потолку джипа сплошным серым ковром. Рэд еще не окончательно проснулся, так что в голову приходят странные идеи: например, ему хочется протянуть руку и погладить Бона по бархатистой поверхности.  
– Не свались мне на голову, чудила, – ворчит Аманда, выруливая со стоянки. – А то еще во что-нибудь врежемся.  
Аманда больше не носит босоножки от Prada (и все сопутствующее им великолепие), предпочитая более практичные джинсы и ботинки с высокой шнуровкой. Рэд считает, что она стала выглядеть гораздо привлекательнее.  
– Держитесь, мальчики, – предупреждает Аманда, дает по газам и лезет во внутренний карман за неизменной сигаретой. Рэд хлопает ее по руке – рано или поздно он сдастся и разрешит ей курить в машине, но пока крепость еще не пала. Бон с потолка флегматично замечает, что он, строго говоря, не мальчик, равно как и не девочка, потому что пола не имеет.  
– А мне плевать, – веселится Аманда. – Не жалуйся потом, когда тебя размажет по заднему стеклу.  
– Не размажет, – кротко отвечает Бон. – Рэд, а можно она покурит?  
– Два против одного! – Аманда на секунду отвлекается от дороги и смотрит на Рэда победным взглядом.  
– Это мой джип, – пожимает плечами тот. – Нечего было оставлять свою тачку. И на дорогу смотри, за ночь подморозило, заносит.  
Аманда поджимает губы и отворачивается, а Рэд размышляет, как долго продержится запрет на курение в его машине. Что-то подсказывает ему, что они трое проведут вместе еще много времени.  
Арка исчезает, когда до нее остается около мили.  
– Черт, – шипит Аманда, останавливаясь на обочине. – Вот скотина.  
Она лезет в карман за пачкой, и Рэд, который пригрелся возле печки, хочет сказать ей, что ладно уж, пусть курит тут, но Аманда кутается в куртку и выходит, хлопнув дверцей так, что Бон падает с потолка прямо на Рэда.

– Все семь чудес света – рукотворные сооружения, – говорит Рэд, грея руки о чашку с чаем. – Почему арку называют восьмым?  
– Что? – спрашивает Аманада. – Ты о чем?  
После очередной ночной погони за миражом – бесплодной, как и все предыдущие – она не выспалась, и теперь засыпает сидя.  
– Рэд спрашивает, почему арку, про которую точно не известно, кто и как ее создал, ты и тебе подобные называют Восьмым чудом света, – терпеливо поясняет Бон. Забытая сигарета дымится у Аманды в пальцах, и он старается держаться к ней поближе.  
– А черт ее знает, – говорит Аманда и широко, во весь рот, зевает. – Мне какая разница? Восьмым чудом света вечно называют что попало. Сенсации все одинаковые, лови и подавай публике на блюдечке.  
– Отлично, – ворчит Рэд. – Потом удивляются, почему вокруг одни идиоты. Сенсации стряпают невежды, которым плевать на культуру и историю.  
– Умолкни, – говорит Аманда, пытаясь примостить голову на Боне. Тот не возражает.  
– Если ты не против, Рэд, я могу немного прояснить ситуацию, – предлагает теллиок. – Дело в том, что по свидетельству немногих очевидцев арка состоит из кирпичей. Видимо, поэтому ее сочли рукотворным сооружением.  
– Арка из золотых кирпичей, которая прыгает с место на место. – Рэд качает головой. – Это, по-твоему, похоже на творение рук человеческих?  
Бон принимает форму, похожую на кресло, чтобы Аманде было удобнее спать.  
– Мне трудно судить, – говорит он. – Я вижу арку по-другому. Строго говоря, я вообще вижу не арку.  
– Не арку? А что?  
– Трудно описать. – Поверхность Бона идет рябью, топорщится; Рэд решает, что это соответствует пожатию плеч у человека. – Я вижу ее... не теми органами, которыми вижу тебя, Аманду, мир вокруг. Это совсем другое восприятие, оно не имеет ничего общего с тем, что вы называете зрением.  
– А зрением ты ее не видишь?  
– Нет. Если смотреть моим обычным зрением, то там ничего нет. Никакого золотого сияния.  
– А если не обычным?  
Теллиок некоторое время молчит.  
– Пустота, – говорит он наконец. – Ничто. Даже больше, чем ничто – отрицание всего, что мы знаем.  
– Черная дыра?  
– Нечто вроде, – соглашается Бон.  
– И ты хочешь туда попасть? В пустоту и ничто?  
– Нет, – произносит Бон. – Кажется, нет. Честно говоря, она меня пугает.  
– Так какого ж черта ты за ней гоняешься? – сонно бормочет Аманда. Глаза у нее закрыты, секунду назад Рэд был уверен, что она спит. – Засосет еще.  
Бон не отвечает так долго, что Рэд начинает опасаться – вдруг они с Амандой его чем-то задели? Откуда им знать, на что обижаются теллиоки.  
– Не знаю, – говорит Бон. – Возможно, у меня нет выбора. Она так пугает меня, что я просто вынужден следовать за ней.  
Рэд приходит к выводу, что логика теллиоков ему также недоступна, и подзывает официантку, чтобы заказать еще чаю.

– Вам не кажется странным, что за аркой гонимся мы одни? – спрашивает Рэд. – Это же сенсация века, тут должны быть толпы газетчиков и просто любопытных.  
Сегодня ночью он за рулем, Аманда, осунувшаяся и мрачная, примостилась на пассажирском сиденье, кутается в куртку и греет руки под мышками. Бон уже привычно распластался по потолку машины. Арка маячит впереди, прямо посреди дороги. До нее еще миль пять.  
– Остальные – не такие идиоты, – ворчит Аманда. – Сколько мы уже страдаем этой херней?  
– Четыре недели, – подсказывает Бон с потолка.  
– И не приблизились ни на фут. – Аманда по привычке тянется за сигаретами, потом вспоминает про запрет и бросает на Рэда полный злобы взгляд.  
– Кури, – неожиданно для себя разрешает он. – Только одну, в виде исключения.  
– Пошел ты. – Аманда отворачивается к окну. – Обойдусь.  
– Аманда, ну зачем ты так, – увещевает Бон. – Рэд ведь разрешил.  
– Тебе начхать, – продолжает злиться Аманда. – Сам курить не можешь, ковер чертов, вот и развел дипломатию.  
Теллиок оскорбленно молчит. По крайней мере, Рэд бы на его месте оскорбился.  
– А, пошло оно все. – Аманда достает сигарету, щелкает зажигалкой и демонстративно затягивается. – Все? Все довольны?  
– Арка исчезла, – говорит Рэд.  
– Ну и пофиг. Поехали в гостиницу, я видела указатель.  
Рэд смотрит на дорогу и ничего не отвечает.

Они – не единственные идиоты. Это выясняется утром, когда Рэд вместе с привычным чаем просит официантку принести газету.  
– Арку видели в Канаде, в окрестностях Торонто, – читает он вслух. – А еще в Мексике, в Египте, в Германии, в России – прямо посреди Москвы.  
– Когда? – подавшись вперед, Аманда выхватывает у него газету, быстро пробегает глазами статью.  
– Там нет точных дат, – говорит Рэд. – Но, думаю, это неважно. Арка появляется и исчезает бессистемно, расстояний для нее не существует.  
– Или, возможно, их несколько, – предполагает Бон.  
– Возможно.  
На самом деле Рэд так не думает.  
– И ни одной фотографии. – Аманда швыряет газету на стол и откидывается на спинку стула. Бон ненавязчиво придвигает к ней сигаретную пачку.  
– Ты ведь пробовала ее фотографировать. – Рэд пожимает плечами. – И что?  
– Ее нет ни на одном снимке, – говорит Аманда. – Пустое место.  
Рэд кивает. Он не удивлен: если бы фотографии получились, Аманда не стала бы держать это в секрете.  
В воздухе витает вопрос, который ни один из них не станет задавать вслух.  
«Почему мы продолжаем эту бессмысленную гонку?»  
Вопрос не имеет смысла: все трое знают ответ.  
Они просто не могут остановиться.  
Это похоже на навязчивую идею, на одержимость. Аманда давно не надеется привезти в редакцию фотографии арки. Рэд не верит, что сумеет ее нарисовать. Мотивация Бона изначально звучала дико.  
Но ни один из них не отступится, Рэд знает это наверняка. Арка очаровала их, затуманила разум, связала невидимой веревкой и тянет к себе. То, что каждый из них оставил дома, больше не имеет значения.  
– Может, мы что-то делаем неправильно, – произносит Аманада, и голос ее звучит жалобно, как будто она маленькая девочка, ждущая, что ее утешат. – Может, нам нужно разделиться, и тогда кому-то из нас повезет...  
– Не думаю, – отвечает Бон. – Мне кажется, дело не в этом.  
– А в чем? – Аманда поворачивается к нему. – Давай, мистер умник, выдай нам свою гениальную идею.  
– Я думаю, – произносит теллиок медленно, как будто подбирая слова, – что арка не предназначена для людей. И для теллиоков тоже, – поспешно добавляет он, видя, что Аманда хмурится. – Она – действительно чудо света, но не восьмое, а первое. Первое в своем роде. И для того, чтобы в нее войти, нужно быть кем-то иным – не человеком и не теллиоком.  
– Эй, притормози! Кто говорит про «войти»?  
– Аманда, ну перестань, – произносит Рэд мягко. – Мы ведь все это понимаем.  
Аманда резко поворачивается к нему, кажется, собирается огрызнуться, но так ничего и не говорит.  
– Нарисовать, сфотографировать – все это чушь, – продолжает Рэд. – Это стало ясно еще недели две назад.  
Аманда качает головой, как будто в растерянности, и тянется за сигаретой.  
– Мы психи, – говорит она, не глядя ни на кого. – Мы точно психи, раз страдаем этой ерундой.  
Но это не ерунда, она знает это так же хорошо, как Рэд и Бон. Это неизбежность, от которой они не могут просто отвернуться и сбежать.  
– Закажу еще чаю и что-нибудь пожрать, – говорит Аманда, поднимаясь. – Есть пожелания?

Дорога покрыта льдом и машину немного заносит, но Рэд не обращает на это внимания. Вцепившись в руль мертвой хваткой, он давит на газ. На этот раз арка не исчезает очень долго, и в конце концов он начинает надеяться, что, может быть, сегодня...  
Но, разумеется, все кончается как обычно.  
– И как я в это ввязалась? – Аманда сползает по сиденью, упирается подбородком в грудь. В зубах у нее тлеет сигарета: неделю назад Рэд махнул рукой и снял запрет. Он просто слишком устал от этой гонки, ему на все плевать.  
– А я думал, ты вызвалась сама, – говорит он, сбавляя скорость. Ближайшая гостиница на их пути – в двадцати милях отсюда, даже если не гнать, они доберутся меньше, чем за полчаса.  
– Я и вызвалась. – Аманда закрывает глаза. Огонек сигареты разгорается ярче. – Идиотка.  
– Рэд, а что тебя заставило пуститься на поиски? – интересуется Бон, спуская с потолка ложноножку и деликатно трогая Рэда за плечо. Бон любит прикасаться, это Рэд понял уже давно.  
– Кстати, да, ковбой. – Аманда садится прямо, тушит сигарету в пепельнице и тянется за новой. – Ты ведь не репортер. Рисовать можно и более доступные фиговины.  
Странно, думает Рэд, почему они не спросили раньше?  
– Мне рассказал про арку один парень, – говорит он, не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
– Твой друг? – вежливо уточняет Бон.  
– Да нет, не то чтобы... Так, знакомый. Он видел ее своими глазами.  
– Видел, забил на нее болт, вернулся домой и рассказал тебе? Да ладно.  
– Ты не поняла. Он до нее добрался. Стоял рядом с ней. Возможно, даже был внутри.  
– Вранье! – Аманда резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, подается вперед, почти задевая тлеющей сигаретой щеку Рэда. Тот морщится и отодвигается. – Какого хрена, Рэд, ты ему поверил?  
– Тогда – не очень, – признается он. – Мне просто стало любопытно, у меня как раз было много свободного времени, так что я собрался и поехал туда, где он якобы ее видел. В тот городок, где я встретил тебя и Бона. Я просто хотел проверить – ну, ради интереса. Но на самом деле я не поверил ему.  
– А сейчас? – спрашивает Бон. – Что-то изменилось?  
Рэд врубает поворотники, хотя в этот час на дороге нет ни одной машины, и въезжает на стоянку придорожного мотеля.  
– Да, – говорит он. – Теперь я, кажется, начинаю верить. – Он глушит мотор и поворачивается к Аманде. – Я общался с этим парнем давно, еще в университете. Не так чтоб хорошо его знал, но все же. Он... изменился.  
– Тоже мне доказательство, – фыркает Аманда. – Знал бы ты меня в колледже.  
– Я не объясню. – Рэд качает головой. – Просто если бы ты его видела...  
Он пожимает плечами, открывает дверцу джипа и выбирается наружу. Аманда выскакивает вслед за ним и кричит (ей, как обычно, плевать на спящих постояльцев):  
– Арка тут при чем, чудила? Может, он головой треснулся и поплыл мозгами!  
– Ты его не видела, – повторяет Рэд.  
Бон выпархивает из машины и одеялом опускается Аманде на плечи, чтобы она не мерзла.  
– Утро вечера мудренее, друзья, – дружелюбно сообщает он. – Так, кажется, у вас говорят?  
Рэд засовывает руки в карманы и направляется к крыльцу мотеля.

На поздний завтрак им подают яичницу, но она оказывается такой паскудной, что приходится довольствоваться булочками и горячими напитками.  
– Ладно, – говорит Аманда, размешивая сахар в своем кофе. – Рэд – доверчивый мальчик, я – инициативная идиотка, но ты как в это вляпался, говорящий ковер?  
Бон не обижается на прозвище. Он, как и Рэд, понимает: Аманда таким странным способом выражает свою симпатию.  
Два месяца, думает Рэд. Всего два месяца, а я как будто знаю их всю жизнь.  
– Я не уверен, что могу ответить на этот вопрос, – задумчиво произносит теллиок.  
– Да ладно, тут все свои. – Аманда дружески подмигивает, наклоняется к Бону и выпускает аккуратное колечко дыма. На серой бархатистой поверхности проступает ярко-зеленое пятно.  
Рэд думает, что это выглядит даже более интимно, чем поцелуй.  
– О, ты неверно меня поняла. Разумеется, я доверяю тебе и Рэду... Дело не в этом. Просто в определенный момент я почувствовал необходимость покинуть свой дом и отправиться в путь. И вот я здесь. Боюсь, это от меня не зависело.  
– Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, милый – где твой дом? – интересуется Аманда, выпуская в сторону Бона еще несколько дымных колечек. Теллиок ловко нанизывает их на ложноножку, одно за другим.  
– Увы, друзья, эта информация касается не только меня, но и всего моего рода, – говорит он грустно. – При всех моих теплых чувствах к вам...  
– Бла-бла-бла, – перебивает Аманда, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Все ясно. Мальчики, допивайте, и поехали.  
– Куда? – удивляется Рэд. – Сейчас полдень, нужно выспаться до ночи, чтобы когда появится арка...  
– Мне не нравится этот мотель, – пожимает плечами Аманда. – Из окон дует, еда паршивая, из крана льется ржавая вода...  
– Аманда, какого черта? – Рэд тоже встает, подходит к ней вплотную и заглядывает в лицо. – Что случилось?  
Она отводит взгляд и произносит негромко:  
– Я подумала... Мы почти не спали, если целый день будем в пути, как следует вымотаемся... Черт, может быть, это гребаное золотое сияние не разбудит нас посреди ночи, мы будем спать, как сурки, и все нам будет пофигу. А утром... все просто закончится.  
Замолчав, Аманда неловко пожимает плечами. Она сама не верит в то, о чем говорит.  
– Я иду спать, – произносит Рэд, отворачиваясь от нее. – И тебе советую поступить так же.  
Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить.  
Он вообще слишком устал.  
Когда ночью его будит золотое сияние, Рэд несколько мгновений лежит, зажмурившись, и делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Но, разумеется, это бесполезно.  
Из комнаты Аманды не доносится ни звука. А ведь она чувствует арку сильнее, чем он.  
Аманда укутана в одеяло целиком, только кончик носа торчит наружу.  
– Вставай, – говорит Рэд, подходя. – Давай, не тяни время.  
Кокон из одеяла ворочается, меняет очертания. Как будто огромная гусеница, думает Рэд.  
– Я не еду.  
Голос Аманды почти неразличим через толстый слой ткани.  
– Смешная шутка. Вставай.  
Рэд тянется к ней, чтобы отдернуть одеяло, но Аманда сама стаскивает его с головы и садится на постели – лохматая, сонная и злая.  
– Не еду, сказала же! – огрызается она.  
– Как скажешь, – говорит Рэд, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из комнаты.  
Бон проскальзывает в машину, привычно устраивается на потолке. Он не задает вопросов.  
Мотор успевает разогреться, когда угрюмая Аманда открывает дверцу и усаживается на пассажирское сиденье. Рэд молча трогается с места.

За окнами придорожной забегаловки идет снег. Аманда смотрит в окно, задумчиво водит пальцем по ободку кофейной чашки. Бон бесформенной массой растекся по соседнему стулу и как будто пребывает в полусне.  
Два месяца, думает Рэд. А сколько еще впереди?  
Сколько они еще выдержат?  
Не задумываясь, Рэд берет руку Аманды и слегка сжимает в своей ладони. Она отвечает на пожатие.  
Поверхность Бона идет рябью, он выпускает ложноножку и осторожно обвивает их руки.  
Рэду кажется, что у него никогда не было никого ближе, чем эти двое.  
И это неожиданно приносит облегчение.

Рэд просыпается посреди ночи и некоторое время пытается сообразить, что его разбудило. Нет никакого золотого сияния, он не чувствует арку, не чувствует ничего.  
Он садится на постели, и когда глаза привыкают к темноте, видит Аманду, стоящую на пороге команты. Аманда кутается в одеяло.  
– Очень холодно, – говорит она тихо. – Невозможно уснуть.  
Рэд откидывает край одеяла и хлопает ладонью по постели рядом с собой.  
– Залезай, – говорит он, понимая, что она пришла не за этим.  
Ступни у Аманды ледяные, она обвивает ногами лодыжки Рэда, коротко и прерывисто вздыхает. Рэд осторожно обнимает ее, проводит рукой по позвоночнику, и Аманда подается к нему, прижимается всем телом и утыкается губами ему в висок. Ее соски отведели от холода, как орешки кешью, Рэд проводит по ним свободной рукой, вызывая еще один вздох, и тянется губами к ее шее.  
Волосы Аманды отросли за время пути, Рэд путается в них пальцами, гладит ее затылок, целует ее бережно и нежно. Аманда проводит пальцами по его щеке, по подбородку, двигается медленно и плавно, как во сне.  
Эта неспешная текучая нежность завораживает и лишает сил. Ни Рэд, ни Аманда – он знает точно – никогда не чувствовали ничего подобного. И когда Рэд входит в нее – медленно и осторожно, как будто в святилище храма – он чувствует еще чье-то присутствие, как будто с ними есть кто-то третий. Прикосновение теллиока не ощущается телом, Бон тянется к ним мысленно, мягко окутывает своей нежностью, своим теплом и любовью, Аманда, почувствовав это, улыбается и обнимает Рэда обеими руками. Обнимает их обоих.  
И когда эта любовь-слияние-нежность достигает своего пика, Рэд глухо стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, широко распахивает глаза и видит, что вся комната залита нестерпимо ярким золотым сиянием.  
Арка, Восьмое чудо света, стоит прямо под окном дешевой гостиницы.  
Когда Рэд, путаясь в одеялах, наконец соскакивает на пол и подбегает к окну, сияние меркнет и арка растворяется в морозном воздухе.  
Но теперь это не имеет значения.

В салоне джипа тепло, печка работает на полную мощность. Но на всякий случай Рэд спрашивает:  
– Аманда, тебе не холодно?  
Она качает головой и улыбается. Тянется в карман за сигаретой, и Бон, свесив с потолка ложноножку, галантно подносит ей зажигалку.  
– Я был прав, – говорит он. – Восьмое чудо света – не для человека и не для теллиока.  
– Немного пугает, правда? – произносит Аманда.  
Рэд улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
– Разве что немного.  
Золотая арка сияет впереди, прямо на берегу океана. Дальше дороги нет. Еще чуть-чуть, и они бы не успели.  
«Она такая красивая», – думает Аманда.  
«Ее невозможно нарисовать», – думает Рэд.  
«Когда я вижу ее вашими глазами, она больше не кажется пугающей», – думает Бон.  
Теллиок опускает ложноножки на плечи своих попутчиков. В физическом контакте больше нет необходимости, они чувствуют друг друга и так, но Бону нравятся прикосновения.  
Когда до арки остается чуть меньше мили, Рэд немного напрягается, но Аманда кладет ладонь на его руку, и он успокаивается.  
На этот раз все будет по-другому.

Они выходят из машины, захлопывают дверцы. Рэд подходит к Аманде и берет ее за руку. Бон теплым одеялом обнимает их за плечи.  
Вблизи арка кажется такой огромной, что ее верхушка теряется где-то в черноте ночного неба. Снежинки ложатся на волосы Аманды, на воротник куртки Рэда, на серую бархатистую поверхность теллиока. Вокруг очень тихо, только арка издает едва слышное низкое гудение.  
– Как это будет? – спрашивает Аманда.  
– Не знаю, – отвечает Рэд. – Но, думаю, у нас все получится.  
Он разворачивает ее к себе, обнимает, притягивает ближе и целует – так же нежно и осторожно, как прошлой ночью. Аманда закрывает глаза и отвечает на поцелуй. Гудение арки усиливается.  
Рэд чувствует, как что-то меняется. Чувствует, как Аманда прижимается к нему – ближе, еще ближе, так, что теперь не разобрать, где кончается он и начинается она.  
«Совсем не страшно, – думает Рэд-и-Аманда. – Тепло, любовь, мы, совсем не страшно...»  
И тогда Бон окутывает их собой, сплошным теплым коконом, и тоже сливается, становится частью целого, проникает, связывает, скрепляет, сплавляет в одно. Сияние арки становится ярче, низкий гул заполняет все вокруг, свет и звук взрываются в ослепительно-громком крещендо. Ни человек, ни теллиок не выдержали бы этого, но существо у подножия арки больше не является ни тем, ни другим. Оно делает шаг вперед, и арка принимает его.

* * *

Летнее кафе на углу 87-й восточной и Пятой авеню, возле Центрального парка – не самое удачное место для встречи, думает Питер Харроу, с мрачным видом вертя в руке диктофон. Шумно, машины, дети носятся. Поговорить невозможно. Но мистер Кешью предложил именно это место, а Питер не стал спорить, боясь спугнуть удачу.  
«Вы видели арку? – спросил он мистера Кешью по телефону. – То есть, у меня именно такая информация, но как-то, знаете, не верится. Ну, вы понимаете меня, столько дурацких сплетен вокруг этого типа «Восьмого чуда света», что я уже не знаю...»  
«Да, – сказал мистер Кешью. – Я видел ее».  
«И вы готовы встретиться со мной и рассказать об этом?» – спросил Питер, зажал трубку между ухом и плечом и взял ручку, приготовившись записывать.  
«Да, – сказал собеседник. – Угол 87-й и Пятой авеню, завтра в два».  
И повесил трубку.  
«Скорее всего, очередной псих, – думает Питер, уныло разглядывая симпатичную официанточку. – Все кому ни лень типа видели арку, а с некоторыми она даже разговаривала. Дерьмовая тема, ничего из нее не выдоишь. Надо было проситься в отдел новостей».  
Мистер Кешью появляется ровно в два, минута в минуту, как будто ждал за углом. Питер поднимается навстречу, протягивает руку для рукопожатия и вымучивает из себя дружелюбную улыбку.  
– Добрый день, мистер Кешью, закажете что-нибудь?  
– Да, конечно, – говорит тот и жестом подзывает официантку. – Пожалуйста, чашку зеленого чая, чашку черного кофе с сахаром и пепельницу.  
– Начнем? – предлагает Питер, когда официантка уходит. – Не возражаете, если я запишу нашу беседу на диктофон?  
Мистер Кешью кивает, откидывается на спинку стула и тянется за сигаретой. Есть в нем что-то странное, Питер никак не может понять – что именно. Мистер Кешью высок, слегка сутул. У него темные волосы, чуть длиннее, чем обычно носят мужчины вроде него, ярко-зеленые глаза и несколько нездоровый, сероватый цвет лица. Несмотря на это, его даже можно было бы назвать привлекательным, если бы каждую минуту его лицо каким-то мистическим образом не менялось. Питер моргает. Да нет, не может быть. Конечно, ему показалось.  
Он включает диктофон и кладет его на стол.  
– Итак, мистер Кешью, не назовете ли ваше полное имя?  
– Рэдклифф Бон Кешью, – отвечает собеседник, затягиваясь сигаретой. Еще одна странность: когда он вдыхает дым, его лицо приобретает явственный бледно-зеленый оттенок.  
– Фон Кешью? – уточняет Питер.  
Несколько секунд мистер Кешью молчит, как будто совещается сам с собой, затем благосклонно кивает.  
– Да, можно и так.  
– Отлично. Мистер Кешью, по телефону вы сказали, что видели арку вблизи.  
– Совершенно верно. Я видел ее вблизи, и даже был внутри.  
– О, – Питер скептически приподнимает бровь – ничего не может с собой поделать, – и какая же она? Внутри, я имею в виду.  
– Бесконечная, – отвечает собеседник серьезно. – Бесконечные возможности, бесконечная вселенная. Боюсь, вам сложно будет это понять.  
– И как же вам удалось попасть туда? Столько разговоров вокруг, толпы людей гоняются за аркой по всему свету, и только вы один удостоились такой чести?  
«Ох, нет, – думает Питер. – Так дело не пойдет, надо бы поумерить свой сарказм, а то он сейчас психанет и просто уйдет».  
Но собеседника, кажется, ничуть не задевает его тон.  
– Я не единственный, мистер Харроу, – говорит он.  
Официантка приносит его заказ, мистер Кешью придвигает к себе обе чашки и поочередно отпивает из обеих. Питер морщится, представив получившийся вкус.  
– Я не единственный, – продолжает мистер Кешью. – Просто остальные не желают тратить время на то, чтобы разговаривать с газетчиками. Не то чтобы нам не хватало на что-то времени, у нас его в избытке, но, согласитесь – даже в этом случае логично тратить его на то, что вас интересует.  
– А вы, в отличие от других, любите газетчиков? – спрашивает Питер несколько уязвленно.  
– Скажем, так... – Мистер Кешью затягивается, и его лицо снова зеленеет. – Часть меня считает вас своим коллегой.  
– Вы репортер?  
– Был им. В некотором роде. До того, как отправился в погоню за аркой.  
– А чем вы занимаетесь теперь?  
– Боюсь, это я тоже не смогу вам объяснить, – собеседник с сожалением качает головой. – Скажем, я исследую законы вселенной. С возможностью на них влиять.  
– Круто. – Питер все-таки не может скрыть сарказм. – Достойное занятие для человека в наши дни.  
– Я не совсем человек. Думаю, вы это заметили, но отказываетесь доверять своим ощущениям.  
– Вы намекаете, что, побывав в арке, невозможно остаться человеком?  
– Нет. Я говорю, что, будучи человеком, невозможно в нее войти. Вы не верите мне, мистер Харроу, – мягко произносит мистер Кешью, подавшись вперед и облокачиваясь локтями на стол. – Я понимаю, в это трудно поверить, почти невозможно. Единственный способ – испытать все на себе. Найти хороших попутчиков и отправиться в погоню за аркой. Эта гонка изматывает, иногда кажется, что силы ваши на исходе, но приз, который ожидает в конце пути, стоит того.  
Мистер Кешью протягивает руку, берет диктофон и выключает запись.  
– Вы не сделаете из этого репортаж, мистер Харроу, – говорит он, поднимаясь из-за стола. – О Восьмом чуде света невозможно рассказать тому, кто не видел его сам.  
– Зачем же вы согласились со мной встретиться? – спрашивает Питер, растеряв весь свой сарказм.  
– Я же говорил – одна часть меня считает себя бывшим репортером. Это просто сентиментальная дань прошлому, если угодно.  
Мистер Кешью достает бумажник, аккуратно кладет несколько купюр на стол.  
– Всего доброго, мистер Харроу. Рекомендую подумать над моим предложением. Если у вас получится – поверьте, тогда нам будет, о чем побеседовать.  
Питер не находится с ответом, поэтому просто кивает.  
Мистер Кешью прячет бумажник, засовывает руки в карманы куртки и выходит из кафе. Питер провожает его задумчивым взглядом.  
Мистер Кешью заворачивает за угол, и Питеру на секунду кажется, что там его встречает ослепительное золотое сияние.  
Питер моргает, качает головой и думает, что ему нужно выспаться. 


End file.
